dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi vs Tails
Luigi vs Tails is Episode 12 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Sonic the Hedgehog! The iconic sidekicks of Mario and Sonic have developed something of a rivalry over the years, but who will win in a no holds barred fight to the death? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX ' Fight '''Luigi Circuit ' Watching on from the sidelines, Luigi oversaw the Grand Prix as it reached its closing stages. Daisy had the lead, with Waluigi quickly closing in behind her. She came ever so close to the finish line until a plane swooped down from the sky and crashed into the tracks, blasting Daisy, Waluigi and other racers off the course. Luigi leaped down from his observation spot and rushed at the plane, where Tails picked himself up. "I'm so sorry, is everyone oka--- Wait, you're the one who was fighting Sonic weren't you? I didn't see what came of that fight, but I know I never saw Sonic again. I will get payback on his behalf!" He flew at Luigi, who jumped in the air to meet him. '''Here we go! The two met in the air, Luigi executing his cyclone attack and Tails attempting a Spin Dash. Luigi got the advantage at this stage, smacking Tails down and using a Ground Pound to deal more damage. Tails swiped towards Luigi with his tail, but missed and Luigi capitalised by grabbing the fox by both tails and hurling him into the side of a kart. Luigi attempted to follow through with Green Missile, but Tails ducked and hit a Homing Attack in his back before throwing out repeated kicks and punches. Luigi freed himself from the kart and threw fireballs to keep Tails back. The fox took to the air and Luigi again jumped after him, using his Super Jump Punch. Unfortunately, it came across more like an Average Jump Punch as Tails was just about able to fly above the worst of the impact. Luigi landed back on the ground and Tails began throwing a Dummy Ring, which Luigi took some damage from. He landed near an item block, opening it to receive three red shells. Luigi threw one, and Tails attempted to fly away but, to quote another Sonic character... "It's no use!" and Tails was plucked out the air. Luigi then threw a second one, which smacked Tails into the air. But when Luigi went to throw the third and final one, Tails used a Dummy Ring to defend himself. Luigi then rushed at Tails again, using another Green Missile which sent Tails cannoning into a pipe. Luigi then threw down several fireballs but Tails repelled them with his tails spinning to kill the flames. When Tails took to the air again, Luigi grabbed a red star and began flying after him. The two clashed in another aerial battle, trading off kicks and punches and drawing each other to a stalemate. As Tails threw a Dummy Ring down, Luigi threw out a fireball. The attacks cancelled each other out, creating a fiery explosion which knocked both combatants down to the floor. Tails immediately tried a Spin Dash, but Luigi executed another spin attack of his own to cancel it out. Luigi then threw down a banana peel, which Tails rushed into during another Spin Dash. Luigi then leaped at Tails, catching him with several punches and kicks before grabbing him and launching him at a ramp. Tails hit hard and saw Luigi throw a bob-omb his way. He needed to counter quickly, and he threw several Dummy Rings before him, creating a larger explosion to defend himself. Tails then used a Homing Attack through the explosion to attack Luigi repeatedly. He kept hitting with Homing Attacks and then drove a tail hard into Luigi's head, dazing him. Seeing he had the advantage, Tails began putting more and more power behind his Homing Attacks. He slammed hard into Luigi's face, and he then grabbed him by his overalls and flew up into the air. Luigi wriggled to free himself and did a spin attack to free himself. He then equipped a Propeller Suit, and flew back up at Tails. The two traded off more kicks, but Luigi managed to scuff his foot on Tails' head, spiking him and sending the fox careening into the sand. Luigi landed several feet before him, breaking an item box and taking out a green shell. He threw it at Tails, who blocked with a Dummy Ring. After the explosion, Tails made a beeline for an item box. For some reason, it didn't move like the others and the question mark was upside down. Oh well. Turns out, this was pretty bad news. At least, for Tails. The box doled out damage to the fox and left him extremely vulnerable to Luigi's Green Missile. Tails was blasted back by the force of the attack and panicked, dropping several Dummy Rings in defence. Luigi leaped over them to attack, but Tails kept him back with a Spin Dash. Tails then took to the air to gain an aerial advantage on Luigi, but this was cancelled out when Luigi activated his propeller suit to fly alongside Tails. He slammed him as hard as he could with the Super Jump Punch, sending Tails spiralling out of control and leaving him open for Luigi to drive himself down with the suit in a drilling motion, slicing through Tails' body. Tails' severed body plopped onto the floor and Luigi landed alongside it, taking a bow and absorbing the resounding cheers from his Kingdom's people. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Luigi!Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Was a Death Battle Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy themed Death Battles Category:Kid vs. Adult Themed DBX Fights Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life